A semiconductor manufacturing method includes a process of forming an inorganic film, for example, a silicon oxide film or a silicon nitride film, on a patterned silicon wafer and a process of gap-filling via-holes formed in the inorganic film. The gap-filling process is performed to fill via-holes with organic film materials, and after the gap-filling process, a planarization process is performed to remove an excess of the organic film. For planarization, CMP (chemical mechanical polishing) has attracted attention in the art.
A typical CMP slurry composition for organic films includes polymer polishing particles in order to allow an organic film to be polished at a high polishing rate without deterioration in surface conditions such as scratches. However, since all organic films are not formed of the same material, such a typical CMP slurry composition fails to achieve a desired polishing rate with respect to some kinds of organic films while enhancing a degree of flatness of a polished surface. Moreover, when metal oxide abrasives used in polishing of metal films such as silicon and the like are used in polishing of organic films, it is difficult to achieve a desired polishing amount with respect to some kinds of organic films, and/or the degree of flatness of a polished surface can be lowered due to scratches and the like. One example of the related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2007-0057009A.